Knights of Ren
by StallionWolf
Summary: Our past was...different. My own desire to protect was constantly denied in favor of carrying on my family name. My new brother and sister lost their parents and village. We awakened a power and were taken in and taught by our dark leader, Kylo Ren. Now we have returned after Supreme Leader Snoke ordered our Deaths, and will be warriors of Balance. Jaune/harem, Lie Ren/harem
1. The Force has led us home

_So, this idea kept popping into my head...but I wanted to check to see if it was done first. It wasn't._

 _Let me tell you something I read about Kylo Ren..._ _ **He studied both the skills of the Jedi and arcane dark-side lore, contradictory teachings that gave him his power through discord.** Now this is **similar yet different** to the original Je'daii order. The Je'daii had it's users **learn and use both the LIGHT and DARK Side of the Force.** They would know and understand the weaknesses of each side and how to balance them within. If a practitioner started relying TOO much on one side, the other Je'daii would rehabilitate them. Now, the unbalancing of the Force was a war that split the Je'daii into the Jedi and Sith. Ironically, the Jedi's view that the Dark Side has to be eradicated to balance the Force is HORRIFICALLY incorrect and has continued the cycle of imbalance.  
_

 _The new "Knights of Ren" on Remnant will unintentionally adhere more to the ancient Je'daii way._

 _So Jaune will be paired with Pyrrha, Yang, Velvet, and Ruby...unless you all want me to replace Ruby with someone else, while Ren will be paired with...Nora, Blake, Melanie and Militades..unless someone could give me two others to replace the club sisters...note that I don't usually see Ren paired with multiple girls, but...I couldn't help but feel bad for him with him and Nora being some of few survivors of a destroyed Village.  
_

 _Lie Ren...I kept thinking...Knights of Ren recently... I've seen Jaune given powers to make him stronger, but we don't see him often with Nora and Ren having similar powers in this story, they have potential in a power, and were taken as members of the Knights of Ren, led by Kylo Ren. This takes place before The Force Awakens.  
_

 _By the way, we know that Ren's semblance is the ability to hide negative emotions, and that Nora's is electricity absorbance...but we don't know Jaune's...I'm potentially thinking a reflective Force-field to reflect his defensive personality or desire to protect others. Evidence of this is after the "bully Arc", when Cardin goes to punch him but we see a bright white light with Jaune unhurt and Cardin holding his hand in pain. It was stated that it was Jaune's Semblance activating by Rooster Teeth._

 **Knights of Ren  
**

 _Ch 1: The Force has led us home_

A black shuttles landed in a field on Anima as its upward pointing wings lowered vertically and reduced it's size as four figures strolled down, all four of them dressed in identical black robes and wearing nearly identical masks with black glass covering their eyes. One had silver around the eyepiece, another green, a third gold, and the last pink.

"Supreme Leader Snoke thinks I follow his ways completely." The figure with silver on his mask with the mask altering his voice, "He has no idea that I want both the Jedi and Sith ways to die."

"Sir Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, Practitioner of Darkness, Conflict, and Potential," The figure with gold on his mask with a lightsaber similar, but smoother in design to Kylo Ren's said "Both the Jedi and Sith are too dogmatic and narrow in their views. Only Light or Only Dark...I have seen in my brief experience that there has to be a balance. After all, Supreme Leader often says that Light rises with Darkness...but I still hate him."

"Jaune Arc Ren...Practitioner of Power." Kylo Ren says, "His time will come eventually, especially after he ordered your deaths...You were loyal members of the Knights of Ren working for the First Order, and he tried having you all killed for rejecting the offer to be part of the Elite Praetorian Guard." He moved back up the ramp with his back facing the group, "Lie Ren, Practitioner of Control and Nora Valkyrie Ren, Practitioner of Chaos. I have spare parts of your lightsabers I cauterized with my own...I almost feel sorry for having you taken from this planet when you all were five, but now you've reached your true potential." At fifteen, they had ten years of training under Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke's eyes.

Their Force powers were limited, most likely on Snoke's orders, but they still could use telekinesis, force choke, force lightning, art of movement, sensing danger, and Kylo Ren's telepathy. Their time was mostly focused on using a lightsaber.

"Nora and I were the only survivors of a destroyed town, and Jaune's family rejected his own desires to protect in order to control him. No...that's not it." The figure with green on his mask, Lie Ren, said, "They loved him...but only saw him as a way to continue their legacy's name. I can sense regret around here. This is where Jaune's family camps."

"We, along with Dark Leader here, are the only force practitioners in the Knights of Ren...it was easy to be at the top with our super cool laser sword." Nora said as she, Jaune, and Lie Ren took off their masks. "Lightsabers, Nora." Lie Ren corrected her.

"..." Kylo Ren said nothing as he gazed upon the broken moon of Remnant. "This is a beautiful world. I trust you to bring order to it, my students."

"Sir Kylo Ren, Heir of Darth Vader." Jaune said, "We will recreate the Knights of Ren upon this world...Leader."

"Now...you must cut ties with me." Kylo Ren said, "I sense Kyber Crystals growing on this planet, so creating Lightsabers for students will be no problem, but are you sure you want that design to be the main staple of the Knights of Ren?"

"The design used by Ancient Sith and Jedi forgotten after the Scourge of Malachor...it seems a fitting tool to bee used to create a new series of Force Practitioners and kill the Jedi and Sith teachings." Lie Ren said, fidgeting with a cross-guard Lightsaber on his belt behind Stormflower on his right. With Nora's single lightsaber being the same design with Magnhild strapped to her back. In fact, Jaune kind of felt out of place without a Remnant-based weapon on his own.

"...Let the past die, kill it if you have to." Kylo Ren said as he moved back up the ramp and turned to face them, "...May...May the Force be with you, my brothers and sister." They were not the Rouge Jedi he took from Luke's Jedi Temple to form the original Knights of Ren, but were welcome inclusions with their dedication to their training. With that, the shuttle's ramp raised and the wings extended and it flew back up into the atmosphere and out of sight.

"Now what?" Jaune asked.

There was some rustling in the bushes as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes emerged and stared at Jaune. "Big brother?" She said as Jaune had a hand on his lightsaber. Jaune stared at her as she teared up and ran over to him and held him in a crushing hug. "BIG BROTHER'S HOME!" With that eight figures emerged from the nearby forest. He recognized them as his parents and sisters, and placed the lightsaber back on his belt. His mother rushed over and held him in her hands as his father placed a hand on his shoulder with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Son...I missed you." He said, as he glanced over at the two other figures with Jaune, "I'm sorry, but who are you two?"

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this is Lie Ren!" Nora bubbly replied. While Lie Ren was surprised by her not introducing herself with the Ren title (which was also, somewhat ironically, his last name), Jaune wasn't. He knew of her desire to marry Ren, and if she introduced herself with the title Ren, she would be mistaken as a sister. "We are the Knights of Ren."

"Knights of Ren? Big brother is a knight?!" The still clinging little sister asked with stars in her eyes.

"In a way, I'm the only one in this branch without a weapon made in Remnant outside of our main weapon." Jaune said as his father set down his backpack.

"But it is time to change that." His father said, and Jaune's conflicted feelings grew about his family. He was angry at how long they denied him training in order to have him continue his family name as the only male heir, but he could feel their love...how could Kylo Ren hate his own parents? His father unwrapped a bundle and Jaune's eyes widened as he saw what his father held out to him. "Your grandfather wanted you to have this...Crocea Mors is yours, son."

Jaune knelt and accepted the sword with the shield/sheathe and gazed admiringly at it before strapping it to his left waist on his belt. "What is that?" His mom said, pointing at the cross-guard handle of his lightsaber.

"That is the main weapon of the Knights of Ren, a lightsaber. Though I don't have my own Aura unlocked, as Ren and Nora unlocked theirs during the destruction of their home Kuroyuri and don't know the chant needed to unlock the Aura of others, but this blade can cut through metal, aura, and limbs like a hot knife through butter." Jaune said, taking off and igniting the red blade as it let off a crackling hum and singed the ground the tip touched.

His father placed his hand upon Jaune's shoulder, careful to avoid the red blade, and chanted "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune's aura shone white against his father's yellow aura, nearly blinding the viewers.

His father and mother glanced at each other as an idea started forming in their heads.

* * *

 _ **Two Years later...**_

The Arc-Ren household was very lively as Jaune's fiancees (by alliance contracts with Mistral and Patch) Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long visited with Ren's Fiances Nora Valkyrie (who surprised Ren by willingly volunteering to marry him) and Blake Belladonna. Though things had been rough at first, especially with Yang who was...decidedly unhappy two years ago when her "choice of husband" was decided for her, they had progressed and moved on and were getting along admirably.

Yang had found someone who supported her desire to find her mother, if only to as he said his mentor once told him, "let the past die", and someone who was actually nice to her little (half) sister Ruby, telling her (what she thought were) fables of aliens, planets, and star-ships. He willingly supported her desire to travel, could cook, sew, garden, and was an all around decent guy...unless someone threatened someone close to him. That was when **_Silencieux_** (French for "Silencer") came out. Seeing that humming, crackling red blades of light sent shivers down her spine. The look in his eyes when that happened was dark and with laser focus. Yet, she could see something haunting his eyes, like a past he wanted to die. While her father was at first against signing the contract, he soon found that his eldest daughter would be protected, which prevented his greatest fear; losing his daughters.

For Pyrrha Nikos, this was a choice she took herself. She met Jaune before the contract was signed and found that he didn't recognize her except as the "cool girl on that cereal box." She took that opportunity to have a...somewhat "normal" life. She as constantly placed on a pedestal as the "Goddess of Victory". Yet Jaune didn't care about her past. It took a LOT of convincing for her parents, and an agreement to continue to participate in tournaments until she went to Beacon Academy, for her to be signed as Jaune's future bride. Even if she had to...share...(something that bothered her slightly until she got used to Yang), she would be freed from her gilded cage of fame created by her skills.

With Jaune's word, once they were accepted into Beacon, they would start being inducted into the Knights of Ren, and with that learn to construct that "lightsaber" Jaune called Silencieux, Ren called Enforcer, and Nora called Vafi (Norse for "Chaos"). The outfits had changed slightly for the Knights of Ren, though the masks remained the same voice-changing objects of terror to enemies that they had two years ago, Jaune's outfit now had white armor plates outlined in gold on his shoulders, chest, and back with his gloves dyed a dark gold and belt dyed gold. On the chest plate was the Arc family symbol, and on the back he wore a hooded cape with the "Knights of Ren" logo, that hooded mask with the red blade they carried (think of the logo for this story).

Ren's outfit now had a pink stripe on the middle finger of his gloves up his arm and a green Chinese stitch pattern going from his left shoulder to his right waist with a green belt. Nora had pink gloves, pink belt, a pink heart on her chest, and a white lightning bolt going through the heart in a similar design to the often used "Heart pierced by cupid's arrow" design on romantic holidays. Even her boots were dyed pink. All of their hooded capes were black with the "Knights of Ren" logo on their back. Still, they only wore their helmets in combat or on missions.

Blake Belladonna got along better with Lie Ren than she ever did with Adam Tauros, even if Nora was in the "package deal". He understood her desire to erase her dark past, as Nora surprisingly did. Even though Nora was cheerful, hyper, bubbly, and upbeat, she was there for them. However, Nora also understood their desire for a quiet area for reflection and meditation. Seeing that she loved to read, Ren "created" stories of a light warrior's fall to the dark, a rise of an alliance to fight oppression, the redemption of the Light Warrior turned Dark Slave, and the continued struggle. They spoke to her, and she could relate to this Rebellion/Resistance. She repeatedly thanked her parents for that contract after a year as she came to terms with it. They had given her a way to free herself from Adam Tauros and her actions with the peaceful-turned-violent White Fang. She had no worries, even after her bow accidentally came off once. No one cared that she was a cat faunus, even her future "half-sisters". Nora even called her ears "cute".

She had no idea that these stories were true, just off-planet.

Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha respected that they dubbed themselves Knights of Ren, warriors of "Balance". They knew that the world was not as Black and White as fairy tales made it sound to be. Their examples of this were in their stories; the Jedi. In the past of their stories, they were heralded as keepers of peace, defenders of the innocent...a lot like huntsman.

But then, there were dark secrets among that "light" order.

They practiced an otherworldly power they called "the Force". It was a universal energy that bound everything together. Plants, animals, people, planets, even the universe itself. Of course it also bound together Light and Dark; peace and emotion, love and hate, good and evil. But...the Jedi rejected this. To them, the only "True Force" was the Light; and vowed to eliminate anyone who used the Dark Side in a futile effort to eliminate this side of the Force. They would deny the very emotions that made them human and went as far as kidnapping babies who were sensitive to this Force and basically brainwash them into following their teachings while denying them from ever seeing their family again. They would supposedly gain structure and tranquility, but be stripped away with everything that made them an individual.

After this part of the tale was told, Yang had to go out and vent, resulting in destroyed trees and furniture. While his family had been upset at first, he told them the part of the tale that made her so upset (which made Yang even more attached to Jaune after finding out he prevented her from getting into trouble.) While they were still slightly skeptical that they had been "Abducted by aliens who were also human", it would explain how they couldn't be found anywhere for ten years, and explain that "Force" they used. Nora's semblance was discovered on a Thursday to be electrical absorption, and she could still use telekinesis like Glynda Goodwitch's Semblance allowed her to. This meant that it wasn't her Semblance, or possibly even her Aura, giving her that power.

Of course it had taken some shocking event to happen in order for the idea of marriage-based alliances to be started. This was when, after soon being reunited with Jaune's family and them changing their family name to Arc-Ren, the "Knights of Ren" happened to sense that Amber Autumn was in danger and drive off an attack on her. Of course, then it was discovered that Amber was the Fall Maiden, and that they were most likely after her power. They didn't kill the attackers, but they did slice off the mechanical legs of the solo man of the group, and left hands of the two females before they got serious. That was when the Wandering Huntsman Qrow Branwen got involved and finished driving off the attackers.

This event put the unknown "Knights of Ren" into the spotlight, and people started digging. The Arcs had just adopted a boy, Lie Ren, into their own and legally changed their family name to "Arc-Ren" to "honor his fallen parents at Kuroyuri". It didn't take long until reporters and councilmen got the "conclusion" that the "Knights of Ren" were formed to continue the family legacy of heroism; combining the knight-like Arc family with the Ren family name, but they also found that their experiences left a slightly darker view of the world.

Jaune put it bluntly in one interview "We are here to fight evil and monsters, not the Dark. To reject the Dark among the Light would be rejecting the night that goes with the day."

Jaune was broken from his thoughts of the past two years as Yang and Pyrrha looked at him. "So what do you mean that you fight evil and monsters, yet not Dark. Aren't they the same?" Yang asked.

"You'd be mistaken. Let's take this as an example. A doctor creates a medicine that cures a deadly disease. A lady steals it, and goes to jail. Society calls her Dark because she stole it instead of paying for it." Jaune said, earning nods from those listening in, "What they don't say is that the Doctor has it priced very high and that she is a single mom who needs it to save her daughter but can't afford it. Her daughter dies because she was imprisoned." Gasps of horror echoed at that thought.

"Not everyone is out for complete control, or the deaths of innocents. That is what we fight. We do not get to decide who is in the wrong or right of every little thing. They already have a court and police system for that." Jaune said, staring at his gloved hand, "We are Knights. We protect. That is all."

"But those attackers?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was three on one, you don't usually mean good things by outnumbering someone you fight." Ren said, "Plus the main lady had this glove that turned into a strange Grimm, that was the finishing touch for our judgement. No morally ambiguous person would be joined by the Grimm that seeks to erase humanity and faunuskind."

"An accurate assumption." A voice said as a man with gray hair and crooked glasses said from behind the group. He wore a green turtleneck shirt with a black vest with gold buttons and a black coat over it, and black pants and shoes. "Do...any of you recognize me?"

"You're Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." Ren said as they all stood up.

"You drew quite some attention to yourselves when you helped my friend save Amber...Knights of Ren." Ozpin said as he gazed at the group with his eyes calculating. "Why are there only three members of the Knights of Ren?"

"The one who trained us, Kylo Ren, left to follow what he deemed his 'destiny', and we were left to start reforming the group." Jaune said, using a word Pyrrha brought up, "We need to know potential members before inducting them and training them."

"A wise decision, but what if I could help you with your goals to protect others?" Ozpin asked, and Ren's look became curious. Jaune moved to step in front of Pyrrha and Yang and make himself a closer target should Ozpin attack for some strange reason.

"To be able to wander to protect others, you must be a huntsman or huntress." Ozpin said, "And I happened to notice that all of you applied, but I was curious as to why the now famous Knights of Ren were attending when other schools would have simply handed them their license for their success at protecting the Fall Maiden, and then more recent actions such as destroying a Nevermore."

"We..." Jaune started, looking to Nora and Ren for permission, once he got their nods he continued, "We are connected to a power outside Aura that we barely understand. We were taught this power because it attracted our former leader, Kylo Ren, to us because he had it. We will take in members regardless on whether or not they have this power, but if they did, we could teach them before they destroy themselves from within."

"It's the Force from your stories, isn't it?" Yang asked, and Jaune lifted a chair into the air with a motion of his hand before setting it down.

"Yes." Jaune said, "All of you here have some connection to the Force. It may never be strong enough to fully awaken like in the old...orders...but we can have you harness it enough to better protect you."

"There's a darkness to your power, isn't there?" Ozpin realized.

"It was said to bind everything together. Life and Death, Good and Evil, Light and Dark...even the Universe itself." Ren said, "However, to reject one side weakens oneself and causes them to gain more weaknesses, in both strength and character...but untrained...they could fully lose themselves to the Dark Side without a way back, entombing them in madness."

"Which is why you all want to, no, are attending my school." Ozpin said, making huge smiles emerge from the faces of the seventeen year olds, "You will not only interact with peers around you, but will be more available to help those awakening that power...Knights of Ren indeed." A smile emerged from his face as he turned to look out the window.

"What do you see when you look out the window?" He asked.

"Light...Darkness...Life...Death...Success...Failure." Jaune said, his eyes going from the night sky's broken moon, to a dark forest in the distance, a bird flying from a tree, a cemetery just outside town, a couple happily holding each other, cheering with a pregnancy test in the woman's hands, and a man grumbling over a broken-down car. "A tense peace." His eyes went back to the forest after gazing over the town.

"Exactly." Ozpin said, "I know that the current peace agreements are basically ceasefires, as do you. You can feel that tension, can't you?"

"Yes." Ren said, Blake stroking his hand as Nora rubbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"I fear that the people you stopped are forming a plan, a plan that would lead to the loss of innocent lives if left unchecked." Ozpin said.

"Consider the Knights of Ren on the case!" Nora shouted.

"Oh...and Miss Xiao Long? I think you will be surprised by a future student you will meet on the bulkhead tomorrow..."

* * *

"Oh! I'm so proud!" Yang said, hugging Ruby tightly, "My little sister is going to Beacon two years early! Everyone's going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"But I don't want to be the bee's knees!" Ruby protested as she pushed away from Yang, "I want to be a normal girl, with NORMAL knees!"

"Too late for that Rubes." Jaune said as he put a hand on her shoulder, holding his helmet under his left arm, "To make it here so early speaks of your skill and character."

"Not as much as you guys!" Ruby sulked, "I mean, you, Nora, and Ren are KNIGHTS!And you SAVED someone's life from evildoers!"

"We're only doing what was right." Jaune said modestly as Yang elbowed him in the ribs playfully. Just as a holographic message of Glynda Goodwitch came onto the screen, Jaune was pulled from listening by a familiar person saying "Hello again." Right behind him.

"Sister Pyrrha!" Ruby said, as she sped into her future sister-in-law's arms, Ruby got along with Pyrrha wonderfully; even from their first meeting.

"So where did you wander off to, P-Money?" Yang asked. Usually Pyrrha stuck close to her and Jaune, but had been alone for most of the flight.

"Ugh...interviews over my scroll...the cost of fame unfortunately." Pyrrha groaned, keeping a false smile on her face. Jaune, Yang, and Ruby smiled sympathetically at her, knowing that her kindness and hospitality led to her agreeing to interviews she didn't really want to take part of.

She smiled at the group, only to go wide eyed and move to the window, making them turn and look at the approaching Beacon Academy.

"How's the Club Soda doing?" Yang asked Jaune.

"It's really helping stave off my motion sickness, along with focusing on one point, walking, and use of the Force...Thank you for helping me." Jaune said, and Yang waved him off.

"Eh, it's no big deal, especially if it helps me from getting vomit on my shoes." She smirked as he groaned and sat down, mumbling "one time".

"As I was saying Pyrrha, our success will only improve if we team up together." A 17 year old girl in a white dress, white hair, and icy blue eyes said as she walked up to Pyrrha, who flinched.

"Excuse me, but I think you're making her uncomfortable." Jaune said, as he stood up.

"And who do you think you are? Her keeper?" The white haired girl said with a hand dropping down to her rapier. Jaune's eyes noticed this as he slid his helmet on and noticed the dust containers in the sword with his hand dropping to Silencieux.

"Her Fiancee" He said bluntly, the voice changer of the mask making his voice deeper and more intimidating as she stared down at her.

Icy blue eyes glared into black glass that seemed to suck in all light in front of it. "I am Jaune Arc-Ren. Member of the Knights of Ren." He said, and the girl stepped back. The Knights of Ren were very famous by now. Not only did they save the Fall Maiden, drive off Grimm from different spots, but also recently fought against violent White Fang members while protecting both innocent humans and Faunus...and then also fought against any human who sought to hurt any of the innocent faunus.

"Weiss Schnee." The girl simply said, shaking slightly as her hand drifted away from her Rapier and she backed away before moving to a different location.

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed in excitement, "He made her back down with just a look!" Okay, her statement wasn't entirely true, but her innocence was refreshing to Jaune after seeing the darkness both the world and Universe held.

Thing were going to be interesting, as not only had the Knights of Ren tarted attending Beacon, but soon Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake would begin their training.

 _As for The Force Powers of Jaune, Lie Ren, and Nora, I wanted to limit them, while giving them a wide array of useful skills to complement their aura. Force Lightning was used by Snoke in "The Last Jedi", and could be used to power up Nora with her electricity absorbance Semblance, Force Choke is a good intimidation factor that wouldn't force them to draw their lightsabers on others less powerful than them, like Civilians._

 _Telekinesis and Sensing Danger are basically the "bread and butter" of Force powers, and their skill with it will only grow with training. A newbie Rey could lift a pile of Rocks blocking an exit. Art of Movement is basically using the Force to enhance your movements, and was once used by Jedi and Sith via obstacle courses.  
_

 _Finally, Kylo Ren's telepathy power...I'm probably going to get some flake for that, but hear me out. They are not as powerful as Kylo Ren. They didn't hold Snoke's vision with their "potential" as Kylo Ren does. Thus their training isn't as complete. It would take all three of them to rip information out of, say, Poe Dameron's head, which Kylo Ren did by himself. They also aren't going to be stopping blaster bolts (or fire) in midair for a while until they continue to train. It would take all three of them to do so currently._

 _What they can do with it is communicate with each other telepathically, and then form a connection with say, a less powerful Force Sensitive in order to do the same. Jaune will do this with Yang and Pyrrha after inducing them, and Ren will do so with Blake._

 _Now the bigger picture...hinting that Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake, possibly even Ruby have powers with the Force. Now I may get some flake for that, but understand this; they are reforming the Knights of Ren. They do not know that it still exists (possibly) somewhere in the Universe. Remnants people have done superhuman feats with their Aura or Semblance. Now, don't get me wrong, I won't be making them very powerful in the Force, but their Semblances and even Aura will give them access to SOME Force powers._

 _Yang's semblance, which I call Rage, is EERILY similar to a Force Power; Force Rage. Listen to Force Rage's description:_ _ **Force Rage** , also known as **Dark Rage** , **Force Enrage** , or **Force Fury** , was a dark side alter Force ability . The Force user would tap into his or her innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into an intense rage. The user could then channel the anger to increase his or her own speed, strength, and ferocity. However, the body could not handle such rage for long periods of time, so the user became greatly weakened for some time after the rage subsided. _Yang activates her Semblance when ANGRY, and it turns blows and injuries she received (PAIN) into pure POWER and strength. _  
_

As I mentioned, I did plan force Powers for Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake. Here are they now:

Yang: Telekinesis, Force Rage (empowering her Semblance), Art of Movement, sensing danger, telepathy

Pyrrha: Telekinesis, Art of Movement, Battle Precognition, sensing danger, telepathy

Blake: Telekinesis, Art of Movement, force cloak, sensing danger, telepathy.

Notice they all have basic powers the others do; telepathy, sensing danger, and telekinesis. This is limited and not as power as Jaune, Ren, or Nora's, since they have ten years of training. HOWEVER, they do surpass them at aura-based combat. Notice each one has a unique ability centered on their personality!

Pyrrha has Battle Precognition. She can sense what her opponent is going to do. This fits her "Invincible Girl" persona and amplifies her sensing she used her Semblance to do.

Blake has Force Cloak. It is a power that manipulates light and sound to render the user invisible to people. It fits her cat-like personality and even her Semblance, which forms illusion clones of her to confuse opponents. She has a whole "ninja" vibe going for her, and this helps.

Yang has Force Rage...and this is an unintentional power she gains after awakening her connection to the Force, since it is VERY SIMILAR to her Semblance, it activates with her Semblance and, like in the Force Unleashed 2, heightens her speed so she sees things in slow motion.

I'm quite proud I limited their abilities to five and six powers, since the Star Wars Wiki has an ENTIRE PAGE full of interesting powers. Still, as I said, I want them to be strong without crossing into Godlike...or...Skywalker-like powers.


	2. Initiation

_So Someone suggested changing Ruby with Jaune to having Weiss with Jaune. What do you all think?  
_

 _Any other ideas for Ren besides Blake and Nora?_

 **The Knights of Ren**

"talking"

'thinking'

 _"telepathy"_

 _ **Initiation**_

Jaune could feel many different eyes upon him, Nora, and Ren as they walked out of the bullhead in full Knights of Ren regalia. There had been rumors of the Knights of Ren being part of an elite huntsman group, or even part of the Atlesian Army, so seeing them attending Beacon Academy must have been a shock to everything they thought they knew. The new legends of Remnant were students around 17 years old, which would be a shocker to the whole world once the information got out. Jaune could see Yang talking to other students she knew, pointing her thumb at the "Mystery man" she was now engaged to.

"Wow! You're marrying one of the Knights of Ren?!" A girl asked as she dropped her suitcase.

"Yep!" Yang said proudly, "He already passed the test with my little sister."

"The test that no previous potential boyfriend ever passed?" Another said with her hands raised to her mouth. Jaune was slightly confused by this, she had never mentioned a test, let along Ruby-and Ruby was a terrible liar. He focused his attention onto Yang and reached out with his mind and the Force.

 _"Yang"_ She heard Jaune's unmodified voice like it was whispered in her ears, _"I'm using the Force to speak to you directly with our minds. Think back your answer. What do you mean by test?"_

 _"It's something I thought up."_ Yang thought, _"A way to tell if they were serious or seeking a relationship with me for...fun. Whoever I dated may end up being another older sibling for Ruby. So, I would watch how they treated her, if they could balance time to help or spend time with her. That was my test."_

 _"An honest test I'm glad I passed then. We will begin Pyrrha's and your training and induction after our teams are formed."_ The presence faded from her mind after that statement.

"Earth to Yang! You there?" A girl asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde brawler.

"Sorry, was just thinking." Yang said, looking back as if asking something, which Jaune nodded back, "He will be starting my training and induction into the Knights of Ren soon." With everything she had seen recently, and the actual presence with the Force felt back then, she couldn't come up with any puns to deflect the onslaught of questions and cheers.

An explosion in the courtyard did so soon after, and they realized that Ruby had wandered off; most likely looking for the auditorium. Now having an excuse to break free from the crowd, they approached the newly formed crater in front of Beacon and saw Ruby sitting there in the bottom of it. Jaune lifted her out of the crater using the Force as she stood stunned at the events that just transpired.

"What happened?" Jaune's voice came out deeper through his mask.

"She accidentally bumped into the luggage of the Schnee heiress, who started shaking a container of fire dust with an improperly sealed lid while scolding her, making Ruby sneeze." Blake said from in front of Ren and Nora, who had been watching the scene intently.

"And why didn't you step in?" Yang asked them, eyes turning red.

"We didn't want to escalate the incident and make her lash out with violent intentions by feeling threatened." Ren said as he gazed in the direction Weiss walked off in. The followed a group of students into Beacon and ended up in an auditorium and Pyrrha met up with them with Weiss trying to make plans with her still with Pyrrha gazing pleadingly in his direction. She moved over and Weiss didn't pay attention and ended up bumping into Jaune.

"What did I say about making her uncomfortable?" Jaune asked as she once again stared into the black glass covering Jaune's eyes. For some reason Weiss couldn't move, not even to speak. It was like giant invisible ropes had tied her in place. "Come on Pyrrha, we will find someone who won't try to use you for your fame." Jaune said as Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief and followed him to another part of the room with Yang, Ren, Ruby, and Nora.

The sensation faded and those last phrase he said echoed in Weiss's mind. Did she really give the impression of wanting to partner with Pyrrha because of her fame? She just knew how it felt to be placed on a pedestal and wanted to be Pyrrha's partner because of being able to relate to it. Guilt worked her way into her stomach as she saw him and Pyrrha mess around with the young girl whose sneeze triggered the dust that exploded. It wasn't until she had gotten inside, long after she yelled at that girl, that she discovered the faulty seal on the container. She, in her frustration and desire to find her own way out of under her father's boot, had come across as the stereotypical spoiled rich girl. The Knight of Ren who stood up to her suddenly tensed and turned to the stage, making those around him do the same; and right after they did Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch moved onto the stage and went up to the microphone.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Ozpin walked off and Goodwitch followed him with one last glance to the crowd.

* * *

That night, Weiss watched as Pyrrha, Yang, and that Knight of Ren moved to lockers next to each other. The front of the mask over his mouth moved upwards and he pulled it off, revealing messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes as he put his helmet at the top of the locker and took off the robe with his armor and placed in it as well. There was a long, somewhat jagged scar on his right arm just above his wrist.

"Jaune? Where did you get that?" Yang asked, holding up the arm with the scar while pointing to it.

"There is a reason I don't let Ruby check out Silencieux. I got this learning how to handle it. The blade when active can cut through aura." Jaune said, rubbing the scar and Blake's ears twitched as it sounded like Adam Tauros's weapons. "The way it's designed the weapon needs lateral vents to expel excess energy when activated that would tear apart the handle, making the two shorter 'handguard' blades on the sides. This design was a forgotten one, as later ones usually have a single blade."

"I thought you were just being mean!" Ruby said, rubbing a finger across the scar as Yang held her close.

"Trust me, I told you Silencieux was dangerous to even an unprepared wielder." Jaune said, putting the handle and Crocea Mors into the locker. One thing that he was upset with Kylo Ren about was that their "dark leader" as Nora called him sliced apart all of his onesies. This left him with just a pair of black sweatpants to use as his pajamas after his shower. Even without his shirt, the looks Pyrrha and Yang were giving him in his nighttime outfit were making him want to tug at his collar. Nora was already snoring with her head in Ren's lap as Blake leaned against him with a book in her hands as he held her close. Jaune sat down and laid against the wall as Yang and Pyrrha leaned against him and fell asleep. He closed his eyes and felt his sensations drifting through the Force and he saw a weapon destroy five planets as uncountable voices called out and were suddenly silenced. He almost threw up, barely holding back his disgust as he heard groups of people celebrate the devastating loss of civilian life. Kylo Ren staring into the eyes of his father, Han Solo, lightsaber piercing through the man as Han's last actions were to lovingly rub his cheek before falling into an abyss.

He saw Kylo Ren facing off with a girl holding a blue lightsaber that Kylo's eyes locked onto with an intense wanting look. Whatever that lightsaber was, it had to have ties to this "Darth Vader" Kylo spoke about. Kylo had been injured, by the blood leaking out from under the left side of his robe and his injury caught up to him, and his lightsaber was sliced apart as she left a scar across his face. The weapon collapsing and becoming a star. Jaune's eyes snapped open and his eyes made contact with Ren's, who gave a short nod back. He had seen the same thing.

The question was; was that the past, future, or was that happening now? Also...was that what the former leader of the Knights of Ren had become?

The next morning, a long line of students stood overlooking a forest with Ozpin standing in front of them to the side. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were back in full Knights of Ren regalia. Each student stood on a gray device. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. You will each make up your own landing strategy." At these words, Jaune grit his teeth as he looked over the others and channeled his focus into the Force. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." At this, Pyrrha subtly looked over to Jaune, as did Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake now had the first parts of the regalia on them; colored belts with hooded black cloaks with the Knights of Ren logo. Yang had a bright yellow belt, Blake had a black one, and Pyrrha had a bronze colored one.

Yang occasionally rubbed the cloak and admired its armor-weaved cloth that didn't weigh too much.

"You will be tasked with retrieving a relic I have placed at the abandoned temple north of here. You will be observed by the staff here, but we will not help you in any way. Our job is to simply observe. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. Good luck." He said, before the gray pads under each student launched them forward. Jaune reached out with the Force and telepathically ripped out a tree as he heard Ruby shout "BIRDIE NO!"

He landed on the tree and focused with all of his power as he tried to slowly levitate that tree back to the ground, but his focus slipped near the ground and he leaped and rolled as the tree slammed into the ground. "Is there still room on your team?" Pyrrha asked teasingly as she walked over with her javelin on her shoulder.

"Now who is using who?" Jaune teased back, making Pyrrha push him teasingly. Seeing as that they may encounter some other student teams, Jaune drew Crocea Mors and shifted it's sheath into a shield. It's weight felt familiar in his hands and added to his knight-like look. They moved on for a while until they came across a cave with carvings of a Deathstalker on the walls.

"Do you think that the relics are in here?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune glanced into the dark cave and sheathed Crocea Mors.

"No..but something we of the Knights of Ren need is." Jaune said, "Kyber crystals."

"Kyber crystals? You mean Dust?" Pyrrha asked, completely confused.

"No. Kyber crystals work in space, unlike Dust." Jaune said, "As for their purpose..." He trailed off and held out the handle of Silencieux. Pyrrha took a look at the lightsaber handle and understood the truth behind the untold statement.

Kyber crystals were a part of the lightsabers the Knights of Ren used.

The World suddenly spun around Jaune and he fell to his knees as he saw blue eyes on a twisted, deformed face stare at him. He saw Ren and Nora next to him as people he recognized were calling their names, echoing as if underwater.

 _"Foolish children!"_ A deep, growling voice echoed as if played over speakers next to their ears. _"I cannot be betrayed! I know your every weakness!"_ Jaune suddenly went skidding across the ground and slamming into a few trees. _"My apprentice played his part perfectly. We now know where you are found in the unknown space. Your planet will be under the rule of the First Order soon enough."_ Jaune forced himself to his knees and called the lightsaber to him.

 _"Oh that fire! That darkness and light rising within you. How it will fail with everyone you know and love dead by your feet."_ Jaune glared at him, making a motion with his hand to attack him. That figure's focus went entirely onto him, making Nora and Ren fade from view.

"I...won't...fail!" Jaune said, as he was sent skidding into another tree and before his vision went dark, he heard _"We shall see..."_

The galaxies seemed to spin around him as shadows, lights, stars, and comets spun around him. "Ladykiller! Wake up! P-Money what do we do?" He heard Yang's voice anxiously ask.

"What was the number of that car that hit me?" Jaune asked as his eyes opened to see Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Ruby, Nora, and Ren standing nervously over him. Glancing around, he saw the multiple skid marks on the ground and the many fallen trees.

"It was **him** wasn't it." Ren said in an emotionless tone, and Jaune nodded back. Ren tossed him a golden rook piece, showing him a matching piece in his other hand after Jaune caught it.

"The one who trained us...the one who wants to control us." Jaune said, forcing himself to his feet and grabbing Silencieux from next to his feet. Just then, there was a rumbling as a gigantic Deathstalker emerged from the cave he was looking at earlier. Yang saw Jaune hold out the handle of Silencieux to his side.

"Ruby, pay attention. You're about to see Silencieux in action." Yang said, and Ruby's silver eyes went starry in anticipation. Jaune's grip tightened and a crackling red blade sprung forth from the top, followed by two smaller red blades forming a "hand-guard" above his fist. He pointed the main blade towards the face of the Deathstalker and walked forward. It lashed it's tail forwards and Jaune ducked while swinging the blade upwards, slicing through the tail effortlessly and making the stinger land on the ground. It roared in pain and he moved forward quickly, spinning while raising the blade before slicing it down, one of the vents piercing into a claw while the blade itself had gone through the head of the Grimm. Jaune stepped back and deactivated his lightsaber with a whirring whooshing sound and watched as the body of the ancient Grimm slumped and started vanishing into dust.

Ren and Nora took guarding positions as Jaune reignited Silencieux and moved into the darkness of the cave.

"Well...that was a thing." Yang said, looking at the cauterized slices on the still dissipating Grimm, "That weapon really leaves a BURNING impression, am I right?" She chuckled, getting a "BOO!" from her little sister.

"What...was that weapon?" Weiss said with wide eyes as she recalled that seemingly empty handle his hand went to after her hand had gone to Myrnaster during their first meeting. That weapon would have left her with more than just a scar, and it was absolutely necessary that her father not find out about that weapon.

He was a terrifying enough man without one.

* * *

"Cardin Winchestor, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four brought back the black bishop relics. From this day forward, you four will be team CRDL...lead by Cardin Winchestor." Ozpin said with a slight frown. "Next up, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." With that the four boys stepped off the stage with a glare to the four girls walking up the stage. "Your four brought the white knight relics. From this day forward you for will be team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose." Ruby looked absolutely shocked as Yang grabbed her sister in a hug. Weiss looked slightly upset and Blake looked absolutely calm. She knew both Ruby and Yang, as they were future Sister-in-laws. The date of the wedding wasn't planned yet, probably when they all were 21 most likely.

"Finally. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Team RWBY got off the stage as the four other students walked up to the stage, with Jaune hi-fiving Ruby and Yang as they passed. They stood as Ozpin started speaking again. "The Knights of Ren and Pyrrha Nikos. You four brought the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be Team JNPR. Led by...Jaune Arc." With that Jaune stepped back and let out a shocked "Me?!" Pyrrha nudged him gently as Ozpin quietly said "Congratulations young man." Nora jumped onto Ren's back as he let out a small smile and Jaune quickly collected himself.

"We know who the leader of the Knights of Ren is now, Fearless Leader." Nora said in a sing-song tone.

"I wish this could be celebrated more...but we need to talk to Ozpin." Jaune said, waiting for the end of the ceremony and moved to intercept the headmaster as he was heading to his office.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his cup.

"This planet is in danger." Jaune said, and Ozpin's eyes hardened.

"I take it this is from the little scene of you and Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie being tossed around in the forest?" Ozpin said.

"Indeed. The one who trained both us and Kylo Ren...he knows where this planet is, and their tools make ours look like kid's toys." Jaune said, motioning to his lightsaber.

"Their weapons are like Silencieux, I take it?" Ozpin said.

"Somewhat. Only one other person I know of has a lightsaber...but there are guards with weapons that form an electric current that can match the plasma blades of the lightsabers, and guns that fire plasma." Jaune said, "He threatened us directly. I NEED to get stronger, lest the world be put to ruin."

"The worst burdens are the heavy ones one puts on themselves while young." Ozpin said, gazing at Jaune and smiling slightly at his determined expression.

"The Force...it swirls strangely...you are...older that you appear." Jaune said, as he felt the Force whisper in his ears.

"I once failed to stop the witch of the Grimm, and the gods cursed me with a horrific semblance. I am forced to reincarnate into like-minded individuals, sharing bodies until I absorb their souls until only one remains, which will be mine until this witch is ended." Ozpin said, "As your power, I can sense can be a terrible burden as well. Constantly tearing you between two sides as you strive to find balance. I can respect that. Still, you must also learn to enjoy the time you can, have some childish games and play-times. If you keep forcing yourself down a rough path before you are ready, you will only succeed at burning yourself out."

"But...this planet..." Jaune said, and Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Has something that they don't know about. I take it he didn't know about Aura, lest he had yours activated." Ozpin said, and Jaune's eyes widened at the truth behind that statement. A naturally produced shield that protected the user's body would have been too good for Snoke to pass up. His white aura flared around him with a thought as he clenched his fist.

"Besides that, I believe their negativity would lead them to being swarmed by Grimm." Ozpin stated as he started to walk off, "You have a lot of potential Mr. Arc, and the fact that you chose to seek help instead of dealing with it yourself shows that I was not mistaken in making you leader. A good leader knows when to seek the help of others. No man is an island, after all."

Heading to where Ren texting him the dorm of team JNPR was, he opened the door to see Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, and even Blake standing there. Jaune moved to them and handed them a cracked red crystal as Ren pulled out parts he had in his bag. "Now, we will begin the second step with the creation of your lightsabers." As he sat down to instruct Yang and Pyrrha as Ren started instructing Blake, he almost laughed at watching Nora bouncing on her bed. The room had been decorated, with autographed "Achieve Men" and "X-Ray and Vav" posters on the wall, and a poster of the Knights of Ren framed by the beds.

Construction was slow as they made it part by part, starting with the internal parts that powered the lightsaber. Once the cracked red crystal was in place, they made sure to check over everything and double check each wire before they started making the outer grip and shell of the lightsaber.

"Now remember, this cracked crystal necessitates lateral vents." Jaune said, and Yang pulled off pieces of metal over the sides and smiled sheepishly as she had placed them over the vents. At the midnight hour, the shells were complete and three girls stared in pride as the ignited their red blades and moved them around slightly as they listened to the crackling hum of the blade.

"Well, Burning Light is complete!" Yang said, deactivating the lightsaber, tossing the hilt up and catching it before placing it on her belt. Pyrrha was still swinging her lightsaber around slightly as she got used to the weird weight of the blade; with a nearly weightless blade on a weighted handle it would take some time to get used to. Jaune held his hand out to Yang as he got up and helped her to her feet, with her stumbling into him before she yawned.

"Perhaps it is best if we got you warrior princesses to bed for school tomorrow." Jaune said, as Yang and PYrrha blushed, the later finally deactivating her lightsaber. Yang leaned her head on his shoulder as his lifted her into a bridal carry as Ren did the same for Blake and carried them across the hall to team RWBY's dorm that Yang pointed out. Setting her upon her bed, Yang wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a short, yet passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, my fiery beauty." Jaune said as he pulled back, letting Ren hop to the top bunk above Yang and set Blake down. Seeing that Blake looked like she was already asleep, Ren kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight by darling kunoichi."

After they left the room, an amber eye popped open and Blake sat up and leaned down to look at Yang, who also had her eyes open.

"Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes Blake?" Yang replied.

"Any regrets about being contracted to marry them anymore?" Blake said, looking at the door.

Yang stared out the door. "No, He's been a real gentleman and caring brother for Ruby. Not only that, he believes in me while giving me the tools to protect myself and follow my dreams." She lifted Burning Light and set it next to her bed as Blake set hers on the windowsill.

"Same her. No regrets anymore." Blake said, "Ren understands me. I fear about what haunts them in the past, or whatever hurt them in the forest, but I know that they will overcome it...I can feel it."

With that, they drifted to sleep and found themselves standing on a strange location, what looked like a star-ship with a sleek black and white interior.

 _"There has been an awakening..."_ A deep sinister voice said, before their vision shifted to a star-ship with a bright white interior.

They saw a group of triangular ships firing upon escape craft heading to a planet as another ship moved impossibly fast and destroyed the largest one.

Then, they saw Jaune, Ren, and Nora, facing down an impossible number of white armored troops, making the girls charge while igniting their lightsabers.

 _"Darkness rises, and Light to meet it."_ With that, their eyes snapped open to see the sun rising in the sky.

Something big was on the horizon, and it was coming to Remnant.


	3. Combat Lessons

_Most people are saying to don't replace Ruby. Quick question: Do you want the helmets to stay or go, or be redesigned to be similar to the Jedi Temple Guards? Also, do you want Velvet to be paired with someone other than Jaune? Like Oscar or Fox or Yatsuhashi?  
_

 **Knights of Ren**

 _ **Combat Lessons**_

The next morning Pyrrha was utterly confused as she sat on the bed gazing at the lightsaber in her hands before gazing to Jaune who was tossing slightly in his sleep. Seeing the door crack open, she saw Yang and Blake poke their heads into JNPR's room. "Still asleep?" Blake quietly asked, and Pyrrha gazed at the other inhabitants before nodding. At this confirmation, Blake and Yang slid into the room, already in their school outfits.

"So...big question...did everyone have the same dream?" Yang said, "You know, the one with the creepy voice and star-ships?"

Both Pyrrha and Blake nodded and Pyrrha ignited her lightsaber and stared into it's crimson glow, comforted by the familiar feeling it gave off. It felt both like her and Jaune; like a piece of art they created together. It called out to her, empowered her. Blake went over to Ren, and soon found herself trapped in Nora's hug, who was still sleeping. Somehow, she had rolled from her bed into Ren's, and now reached out subconsciously to the person who was moving the most. Yang laughed slightly seeing her teammate's ordeal, but that laughter died when she saw the concern on Pyrrha's face looking at Jaune. She deactivated her lightsaber.

Nodding to each other, they reached out and touched his shoulders to wake him up, but then their vision blurred and the world seemed to spin around them. There was a woman in front of Pyrrha's eyes with a red dress pointing a flaming arrow at an injured Jaune. "Do you believe in Destiny?" She asked, before his forgotten lightsaber suddenly ignited and sliced her right leg off as he caught it with his left hand and forced himself to his feet. She saw his right arm missing from right above his elbow, smoldering and cauterized like it was severed by a lightsaber.

In front of Yang's eyes, she saw him use the Force to pull her out of a way of a sword strike from a red-headed bull Faunus that would have severed her right arm. He sliced through the attacker's sword and sliced off his left hand which forced the man to retreat; only to turn and face a man with a matching lightsaber in an outfit matching the Knights of Ren with silver around the eyepiece. The man attacked furiously as Jaune blocked and pleaded for him to remember their bond. "Kylo! You are my brother! Why are you doing this?!"

"Supreme Leader orders it." Kylo said, his furious attacks wearing him down until, in slow motion, she saw him knock aside Silencieux and this "Kylo" sliced off his right arm just above his elbow. She heard a yell and a red lightsaber ignited as Kylo seemed to get closer and closer. Then, she realized she was the one screaming and charging. Then, she saw fire surrounding Jaune with a woman in red in front of him holding a bow.

They let out a gasp of air and opened their eyes to gaze into a pair of blue eyes watching them from below them. "Are you two okay?" Jaune asked, with Blake looking at them with concern. They had both touched Jaune's shoulders and screamed in terror, making the rest of JNPR and RWBY wake up and stare at them staring into the distance with a glassy-eyed expression as they screamed in true terror.

"You...didn't see what I did, did you?" Jaune asked, subconsciously rubbing his right hand. "You mean having a vision of you being literally disARMED?" Yang said in disbelief, forcing herself to make a pun to try and hide her discomfort.

Pyrrha gave her a flat look. "Jaune...are you having visions of having your arm cut off by a weapon matching Silencieux?" Pyrrha asked him, and his expression became stony and he looked away.

"It's...a possible future I have." Jaune said, rubbing his hand, "The future is always in motion, there are many possible outcomes."

"Well...if it happened, could it be possible to make a robot hand?" Yang asked, and Jaune looked at her in disbelief, "You know, maybe with a built in shotgun like my Ember Celica?" He was blinking in disbelief.

"What? No scolding about being an utter failure? No mocking of my lack of skills that led me to being...disarmed?" Jaune asked, "I'm supposed to be the leader of JNPR and the Knights of Ren. Losing an arm is a really big failure in battle." Yang and Pyrrha's eyes softened as Ruby looked confused.

"Jaune..." Yang said seriously, "In my vision you ended up losing your arm after saving me from having the same thing happen to me. Don't worry about it. In fact, if you get that shotgun robot arm, I could end up teaching you a thing or two!" She said, with a peace sign. A small smile spread across Jaune's face as he held out his hands and both Pyrrha and Yang helped him up. Moving to get changed in an attached bathroom so as to have some privacy, he soon emerged with his school outfit with the hooded cloak, hood up as Ren moved to the bathroom to get changed. He summoned Silencieux and Corcea Mors to him and strapped them onto his belt.

"But...why did you hesitate against this Kylo person?" Yang asked, making Jaune, Ren, and Nora tense.

"His full name is Kylo Ren...former leader of the Knights of Ren." Jaune said, and everyone's eyes went onto the icon on their cloaks, "He was the one who felt our potential and took us to his teacher to learn about the Force. He taught us how to use and construct our lightsabers. He was then selected as the personal apprentice of his teacher and due to his potential as the grandson of a warrior simply known as Darth Vader."

A shiver went down Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang's spines at that name. "Darth...Vader..." Ruby said, testing the words as she spoke them. Jaune nodded to Ren, who pulled out a chip and took out his scroll and attached it to the television before putting the chip into his scroll.

"That chip, was something I managed to get from Kylo Ren...it's...a copy of a recording of his grandfather Darth Vader during a galactic Civil War." Jaune said, making a motion with his hand and turning the scroll and television on. There were men in white helmets running through a white and red hallway, and pressed a button, making a metal door partially open before power was lost in that hallway as alarms blared. The men yelled for their allies, but then a clunk made them turn around as they all took out what looked like guns. Then, a raspy breathing echoed from the darkness.

" **Ghoooh Bhrrr.** " With that, a red blade ignited, revealing a man in black armor with a skull-like helmet. As if the shivers down the girls' spine wasn't bad enough from the breathing, the image of the armor struck terror in their hearts. Then, someone yelled to open fire and red blaster bolts went flying at the imposing figure. Darth Vader calmly strode forward, twisting and turning his lightsaber effortlessly as he deflected the blaster bolts. Sparks flew as the bolts struck the walls and three were deflected back into the people firing, who cried out before falling to the floor. Another kept yelling for his allies as he banged on the door and Vader held out his hand and one of the soldiers was lifted back first against the ceiling. Another finally noticed the soldiers trapped with Vader as he twisted his blade and sliced into the man trapped on the ceiling and held his hand out, which deflected a blaster bolt back into a soldier.

The girls stood in horror as Vader made a quick clenching with his fist and the guns went flying behind him. Vader slashing into the man to his left before striking to his right. The second to last soldier was lifted into the air and grasped at his throat before gagging and hitting the wall lifelessly, making the last soldier hand something through the door before the lightsaber stabbed through the door. With that, the recording went to static as Ren pulled the scroll out with the Force.

"The Knights of Ren have a lot to live up to, if we are to ever get close to matching the likes of Darth Vader in power alone." Jaune said as he clenched his fist, "All this time...all this training, I was constantly told how...weak I was compared to Kylo Ren...how the weak...die. I swore that I wouldn't be weak...That I would be strong enough to protect everyone. Being tossed around effortlessly by our teacher despite being far away was...eye opening. I'm not strong enough to protect everyone yet."

"You just need to grow more!" Ruby said cheerfully, "And the way to do that...is to drink milk!" A laugh escaped Jaune's lips after that statement. "HEY! I'm being serious here!" She whined, stomping her foot childishly.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up Ruby." Jaune said, ruffling her hair as she blushed, making Pyrrha and Yang exchange knowing looks.

"Well..." Weiss said, shaken by what she had just seen, "What time is it?"

"Oh...8:45" Ren said.

"8:45! WE HAVE CLASS AT 9!" Weiss screamed, and everyone froze.

"Class..." Nora hissed, as everyone scattered to grab their things and ran out the door. Headmaster Ozpin calmly sat sipping a cup of hot chocolate while Glynda was next to him looking at her watch.

* * *

"MONSTERS! Deeeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I mainly refer to them as **prey**! Ha ha!" A portly man said in a classroom in front of a board with many different species displayed, namely King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Boarbatusk, Beowolf, Nevermore, Creeper, and Ursa. There were students in various states of attention; Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Yang were paying attention, Weiss was taking notes, Ruby and Nora were utterly bored. "Uhhh...and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

Weiss looked over to see Ruby drawing. While part of her was upset at the lack of respect, she also wondered how Ruby could be so calm after seeing that armored figure literally slice through a small armed group. Maybe that was her way to unwind?

"Now as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in! Huntsmen!" With that, the professor gave a point towards Jaune, "Huntresses!" He know winked at Weiss, who looked slightly revolted, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you may ask? Why, the very world!"

A student out of uniform stood up in the back and yelled out "Ayyyy-yep!"Others in the class looked at him strangely before the boy sat down, embarrassed.

The professor took no notice of this. "This is what you are training to become. But first: a story. A tale of a young, handsome man...me! When I was a boy..."

Jaune focused on a cage the teacher had in his room as Ruby started to try and balance a pencil on her nose. There was a **lot** of negativity emerging from that cage, and it was amplifying any frustration people in the room felt.

The professor wasn't just prattling on, he was seeing how people reacted with the negative aura the Grimm gave off...hopefully. It would definitely make him seem less self-centered and incompetent. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Weiss getting more and more angry and before she could lash out and possibly divide team RWBY, he reached out with the Force.

Weiss couldn't believe how...CHILDISH her team leader was being while in the presence of one of Beacon's professors.

 _"Weiss."_ Jaune's unaugmented voice whispered in her ears, and she turned to see him facing the teacher, mouth not moving, _"There is a Grimm in that cage, currently amplifying your negative emotions."_ A cold shiver went down Weiss's spine, _"You were about to lash out at your own teammates. Sure Ruby may be a little childish, but I would like to protect that innocent, very naive outlook as long as I can...we are learning to be huntsman and huntresses. We are vowed to protect that innocence, not destroy it."_

"A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believe to be the embodiment of those traits?" The Professor asked. Just as Weiss went to raise her hand, she felt that strange presence and saw an image of Darth Vader's helmet. Her bravado fled at that sight, and she realized just how far she had to go, and how much she had to learn before being a huntress, especially defending others from a warrior THAT skilled.

"I do." Lie Ren simply stated after Jaune nodded to him.

"Well, then, come forward and face your opponent." The Professor said, and Ren took the opportunity to go into a changing room provided for students to go into their battle outfits, with Ren coming out in his full Knights of Ren regalia. The professor's eyebrows shot up before he gazed to Jaune and Nora and it fully sank in just WHO those students were.

"Well! I never thought I'd have the privilege to teach the famous Knights of Ren!" The professor said, opening the cage as a Boarbatusk charged out. Ren said nothing, pulling out Stormflower and using the sickles to grip onto it's tusks as he leaped to the left, tugging it's head to look at him and throw the beast off balance. Ren then reached out with the Force and shoved the Boarbatusk against the desk and threw one of his twin sickle-guns so that the blade impaled the Grimm's stomach. It gave a squeal and died, turning into dust as Ren used the Force to summon Stormflower back to him and clip it back to his belt.

"Thank you, Professor Port, for that opponent." Ren said, in his modified voice from within his helmet, and turned back to his seat.

"Well, it seems that we are truly in the presence of a true huntsman-in-training!" Port said, "But I'm afraid that is all the time that we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and...stay vigilant. Class dismissed!" Jaune stood up, but felt something tug at his cloak and he turned to see Ruby looking unsettled about something.

"Do...do you think Ozpin made a mistake making me team leader?" Ruby asked, "Weiss seemed upset. Was it something I did?" and Jaune ruffled her hair.

"Being a leader is a heavy burden. It's a both a badge of honor and a burden. No leader is perfect, but they must always try their best to inspire their followers." Jaune said.

"Mr. Arc is correct." Professor Port said, making them both jump as Jaune had become single minded and stopped reaching out into the Force, "I've known Headmaster Ozpin for many years, not once did he give us reason to doubt his decisions. It may not make sense at first, but it will in time."

* * *

"Lesson one." Jaune said, having pillows on the floor of Team JNPR's room as team RWBY sat cross-legged on them, along with Pyrrha. They were in their everyday clothes, except for Jaune, Ren, and Nora in the Knights of Ren regalia. "What do you know about the Force?"

"It's a power you Knights of Ren have, possibly tied into your aura." Weiss said, as Ruby gave her a high five.

"Wow...Every word in that sentence was wrong." Jaune said, making Weiss sputter. "The Force is not a power belonging to someone. It's not about aura, it's not about lifting things. It's the energy between _ **all**_ things, a tension...a...balance that binds things. Good. Evil. Light. Dark. Day. Night. Life. Death. This Force holds Universes together!"

"The Force...is much more... _forceful_ than I thought! AYYYY!" Yang punned, and Nora threw a wadded up piece of paper into her forehead while shouting "BOOO!"

"But...how do I know what it is?" Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Close your eyes, and just breathe." Jaune instructed, and they all did so. "Now...reach out."

Ruby, taking things literally, reached out with her right hand and grabbed at the air. Jaune's expression became amused. He took a long leaf from a potted plant and started tickling Ruby's hand. "I FEEL SOMETHING!" Ruby shouted excitedly, making the other girls open their eyes in surprise and they had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing as they saw Jaune tickling Ruby's literally outstretched hand with a leaf.

"It's the Force!" Jaune whispered.

"REALLY?!" Ruby shouted.

"Wow! You must be strong with it and..." With that, he slapped her hand with the leaf.

"OWIE!" Ruby said, seeing Jaune's helmet staring at her as he held up the leaf. "Oh...you meant reach out with your feelings..." Ruby said, as Jaune shook his head in exasperation, "Um...can we try again?" Nora was laughing as she clutched her ribs as she leaned against Ren. Ruby stuck her tongue out at Nora and closed her eyes, the rest of the girls followed suit. They sat there for what felt like hours before something came to them...a tingling tension around and penetrating their bodies. Everything around them seemed to spin until they saw a man dressed like the Knights of Ren with silver around his eyepiece leading white armored figures down a hallway, and an aging man living like a hermit on a lonely island. There was a vision of a design of a man sitting. Half of the circle behind him was black marble, with the man being white marble, and the other half of the circle was white marble, with the man being black marble.

 _"Light...Darkness...The Balance..."_ They heard a girl say. Slowly, they opened their eyes as their vision gazed upon men with white armor before it blurred back to their dorm room.

"Welcome back from your Force Vision." Jaune said, helping Pyrrha and Yang to their feet as they stumbled, before helping Ruby up as Ren helped Blake and Weiss up.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"A reminder of just how small we are compared to the Force." Jaune said, igniting his lightsaber. He quickly turned and pointed it at the window, staring at a red-eyed crow. The bird and human stared at each other before it let out a loud caw and flew towards the clock tower of Beacon. "Now, onto Lesson 2. You must learn to control the power it gives you while letting it show you or guide you to where it wants you to go. You must learn to control both light and dark for true balance to exist, lest you completely lose yourself to one side. There were light side followers, who found themselves losing their own identity. Then there were the Sith, followers of only the Dark Side, who destroyed themselves in their quest for more power. No side is without flaws that the other covers. We will start by having each of you use only the Force to lift this..." Jaune quickly looked at the empty soda can in his hands, "People Like Grapes Soda can into the air."

Each girl took their time staring at the can and holding their hand out to it, some even taking nearly an hour to lift it a few inches as they grunted in exertion and exhaustion at the effort it took.

"Not a bad start." Jaune said, lifting the can with the Force and walking to the exhausted girls who were sprawled on the floor. He then had it fly through the air into a recycle bin.

"It's...too much..." Weiss said as she collapsed and stared at the ceiling. Weiss then felt weightless, as she saw Jaune lift her and Ruby into the air and the doors to team JNPR and team RWBY's rooms opened on their own. He lifted Ruby into her haphazardly made bunk bed and put Weiss into her own bed underneath it before turning and leaving the room; the door shutting on it's own. Once back in team JNPR's room, where Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake were guzzling water, he opened the door to the patio.

"Ren, are the tools ready?" Jaune asked.

"Spray painted with slow drying paint." Ren asked, holding four wooden training swords shaped like Silencieux with wet red paint where the blades would have been.

"Perfect. Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos. Rise and take your training sword." Jaune said, grabbing onto one of them and crouching with the blade held sideways. The girls held it awkwardly as the gave a few test swings. "Now this is a tool for lesson 2.5, lightsaber combat. The wet paint is for a reason. A real lightsaber wouldn't be merciful on a body part it touches, so this is a harmless way to spot holes in your defenses or where your own blades would harm you."

Blake spun her sword and felt something wet on her arm. Looking down she saw a red line across her wrist. "Right there. She would have lost her own hand from the lateral blades." Blake gulped. "Now, Have at thee!"

Pyrrha rushed forward, swinging the wooden blade as Jaune lifted his own and slid it down her blade and one of the lateral blades of his sword touched her hand. She gazed at the red spot as Yang leaped while swinging her sword downwards, and Jaune spun out of the way as he let the sword brush against her side. Blake tried again, using her sword to stab at Jaune, who deflected it with his own and then went on the offensive. He swung his sword at her side and she blocked it, only for him to twist his blade and lock hers with a lateral blade and hit her back with his main blade, leaving a red line. Pyrrha rushed forward with multiple shallow stabs that were deflected with very little effort. On her last stab, Jaune locked the blade with his own and spun, knocking her off balance before he held the wet wooden blade against her throat.

"Okay. We have a bit of work to do." Ren said, and all of the girls wanted to hide in a ditch away from the world. "Don't feel too bad, Jaune has had ten years experience with both the Force and lightsaber combat." The made the girls lift their heads slightly.

"I just wanted to see how you three would handle the lightsaber, and I'm glad I got the idea to start training with painted wooden replicas instead of using the blades themselves. The lightsaber is a unique weapon, and this unique shape leads it to being treated differently. You cannot treat it as simply another bludgeoning club, javelin, or katana. It takes the shape of a broadsword, and even the 'hand-guards' act as blades. Unlike modern swords, no part of the 'blade' of a lightsaber is safe." He lifted his wooden sword and the girls did the same. "Now, repeat my motions." They swung upwards diagonally from their right hip to their left shoulder, acted like they were blocking a strike, and turned the blade down for a strike from right shoulder to left hip. They repeated this a few times until Jaune lowered his wooden sword.

"Good. Now that was basic movement to get you used to how to handle the lightsaber. We will continue these lessons until you become proficient enough and we deem you ready to mimic those motions on your actual lightsabers." Jaune said, "Take a break, wash up and get ready for bed." With that, the wooden swords fell from the girls' hands with a loud clunk as they let out a sigh of relief. Jaune let his drop as he turned and gazed at the broken moon of Remnant as he took his helmet off and held it under his left arm.

"What do these visions mean?" Jaune asked himself, "Is our brother Kylo Ren going to truly try and kill us? Is our bond meaningless to him?" With that, he pressed a few buttons on his scroll and on the other side, a tanned face with blue eyes and blond hair came onto the screen.

"There's the man that's going to marry my little spitfire...I trust you aren't hurting her...right?" The man said, with an intense glare to the camera.

"No Mr. Xiao Long. In fact, I've begun her training in using a lightsaber." Jaune said, making the man blink.

"Woah...like your Silencieux? You're giving Yang something like THAT?!" He asked, "Well then, better right my will." He joked, "Cause Yang would kill me if she heard me being overprotective dad to her Fiance."

"You're family." Jaune said, "She wouldn't kill you...hospitalize maybe, but not kill." He joked, making the older man laugh.

"That's her alright!" He said, before his face got serious. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"No...You're the only one who has lost...family, and I need your advice." Jaune said, and any joke the man had died instantly.

"What's happening?" Mr. Xiao Long asked.

"I've been receiving visions, of the old leader of the Knights of Ren. The one who helped train us, our...brother figure...Kylo Ren." Jaune said, and the man's eyebrows went up at the mention of another member of the Knights of Ren. "We joined the Knights of Ren when it was much larger, but then it suddenly kept shrinking. Then Kylo Ren was selected as our teacher's personal apprentice..."

"Well, this is interesting, but what does it have to do with losing family?" Yang and Ruby's dad asked.

"Taiyang...What would you do...if your own brother tried to kill you to gain more power?" Jaune asked, and Taiyang's eyes hardened.

"Are you certain?" Taiyang asked, "What brought this thought on?"

"It's not a thought, it's a vision." Jaune said, "They say that the gods, two brothers of light and darkness, came together to create humanity on remnant. The Force is also in two parts, Light and Dark. Many centuries ago, those who used the Force used both sides and kept it in balance, then a war split them in two; one side only used the Light side and the other only used the Dark Side. In my vision, Kylo Ren completely turned his back to the Light and went fully into the dark, and sought to kill us to increase his power through the Dark Side by empowering his anger, hatred, and suffering."

"Kid. I'll be brutally honest." Taiyang sighed, "If he does that, the boy you knew as your brother is dead, figuratively, replaced by a whole different person."

* * *

In team RWBY's room, Ruby spotted a black and red book sitting on a bookshelf as the title stood out to her.

 **Ninjas of Love**.

"Ninjas, huh?" Ruby asked herself, leaping down from her bunk bed and slunk over to see Blake's favorite book sitting by itself on the shelf. "I mean, it's not like she's using it, right?" Picking it up carefully, she hid it behind her back and then turned and threw it onto her bed and tossed it under her pillow as she laid down, right when the door opened to reveal an exhausted Yang and Blake.

"Must...rest..." Blake said, jumping into the top bunk as she fell face-first into her pillow and started snoring softly. Ruby hid a smirk as she felt the book under her pillow, and watched as Yang slumped into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"We have classes tomorrow, so I better get some rest...but when we get enough free time...I'll see what Blake finds so interesting about this book." Ruby said, taking a look at the cover "Now THAT'S a katana!" She heard Blake mumble and quickly hid the book under her pillow as she laid down and Blake twitched and turned around and became restful once more. Ruby peeked over and gazed at the cat faunus with her silver eyes before letting out a sigh and laying down and falling asleep. Within her dreams she saw something. She saw Jaune, Ren, and Nora in their full Knights of Ren regalia. Ren had his family logo in green, Jaune had his family logo on his white chest-plate in gold, and Nora had her family logo in pink, with Ren's family logo next to it. Each one of them was older, a young adult instead of a teen. Blake stood by Ren's side, in white and black Knights of Ren armor with her logo in black with the Ren family logo next to it.

Yang was there, but in full armor, her chest-plates lower and cut like her normal shirt. In black on the chest plate was her burning heart logo next to Jaune's family logo. Pyrrha had bronze armor over her regalia, in red was both her logo and Jaune's family logo...

And then there was her. A red scarf creating a hood was over her Knights of Ren cloak as her Rose emblem was in red next to the Arc family logo in red. "We must return to Beacon..." Jaune said, "It is time that the next generation learn that their parents...are their teachers."

Above the sky were large ships that were triangular in shape with designs of Bullheads mixed with it. On the ground were "Y" shaped starfighters, starfighters resembling a bow-tie, wedge-shaped starfighters, and starfighters whose wings split apart in an "X" shape.

"Oh I bet they won't be surprised..." Pyrrha said teasingly, "We already have been teaching them. This just makes it official."

Ruby's eyes snapped open as she felt completely confused by the dream...or was it a vision?


End file.
